


The Bonds Never Broken

by dersecest



Series: Monkey Prompted Ideas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Isaac, and Stiles are captured by the alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds Never Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user Monkeymisfit and I were talking about story ideas during episode 2 and we had a different idea for an ending.

Stiles had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had tried to get out of the way but he wasn’t fast enough to move out of the alpha’s way. Isaac had to grab him, moving him to safety. Scott was in a hand to hand combat with one of the twins and Derek was chasing down the other twin that was dashing after Isaac and Stiles.

Scott pinned the twin to the ground before being shoved off and the alpha dashed off. Derek grabbed the other twin but not before he racked his claws against Isaac’s sides and back. Isaac grunted in pain, collapsing with Stiles still in his arms, slowly bleeding out. He sheltered the human from getting hurt from the fall.

Derek threw the twin the other direction, sliding onto his knees beside Isaac and Stiles. Stiles was clutching his shoulder, his shirt torn and blood seeping through his fingers. Isaac was hovered over Stiles, panting as blood poured from his sides and back. He looked at Derek with pleading eyes, “Derek, I’m sorry but he was too fast.”

Derek hushed him, tearing off his shirt and tearing it in two. “You did your best. Give me Stiles.” He used the smaller bit to wrap Stiles’ shoulder, tying it tight. Stiles laid on the concrete, silent tears as he shifted in pain. He took the larger half and wrapped it around Isaac, pressing the fabric into his sides and back.

Scott ran over, looking Stiles over. He stuttered in a panic, “I’m going to get the car. We have to get Stiles to a hospital.” Derek gave him a conformation nod and he was off, running as quickly as he could.

Derek carefully scooped up Stiles, standing on steady feet. Isaac slowly pulled himself up, leaning against Derek as the color drained from his face. They started to move in unison towards where they parked the car.

Derek never expected the claws that drove into his neck, rendering him paralysed and unconscious.

  
Derek woke up in a circle of mountain ash and a metal bound room. Isaac was beside him, Stiles in his lap, awake and gently stroking his hair. He glanced at Derek, “Stiles is bleeding out fast.”

Derek groaned, rubbing the back of his neck where his blood had already dried. He scooted closer and Stiles’ eyes fluttered towards him. “Hey Derek, not so tough now.” He attempted to laugh but ended up groaning in pain.

Isaac grunted as Stiles shifted against his side. “Take him, he’s pressing against my wounds.”

Derek gently tugged Stiles in between his legs, Stiles head on his chest. He pressed his hand against Stiles still bleeding shoulder, taking some pain away from him in hopes it would make it easier. Stiles sighed, looking up at Derek, “Guess the big bad wolf has a heart.” Derek scowled, “Now’s not the time to being joking Stiles. You’re bleeding out. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Stiles shrugged, wincing as he did. “That means I’ll see my mom.”

Isaac pressed himself against Derek’s side, seeking reassurance. “What do you mean?”

Stiles gave Isaac a smile, “I’ll go to heaven. And we’ll see each other again.”

Derek growled, “Stiles, you are not going to die on me. Don’t say that.”

“She’ll be so happy to see me. I missed her so much. I’ll even tell her about dad and Scott and you Derek. She’ll probably have a hard time believing me but I’ll show her.”

Derek held Stiles tighter, his eyes burning with unshed tears, something he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hand, whispering, “You’re not going anywhere. You are staying right here with us.”

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ hair, a few tears slipping free. “Don’t die Stiles. Don’t fucking die.”

Stiles giggled, his free hand reaching out as his heart rate gradually slowed, “Mom.” Derek grabbed his elbow, “Stiles stay with us.”

Stiles started to babble, “Please let me go. I’ve missed her so much Derek. Please.” He started crying, trying to pull away from Derek but moaned in pain. When he couldn’t pull away, he started yelling, “Mom! Momma! Don’t leave me!” He was reduced to yelling mom over and over again, sobbing uncontrollably.

Isaac closed his eyes, his hand against Stiles stomach to keep him from squirming too much while Derek tried to calm Stiles.

All three men jumped at the sound of the metal door bursting open. Scott, Allison, and Peter were in the doorway. Allison quickly broke the mountain ash circle, allowing Scott to run inside and kneel down beside Stiles who was sobbing silently and mumbling incoherently under his breath. “An ambulance is on its way. Give Stiles to me so you and Isaac don’t cause suspicion.”

Derek helped Scott picked up Stiles. He was quiet, the only noise was his heart struggling to keep beating against his ribcage. Scott was gone, Allison following behind. Peter grabbed Isaac and helped him to his feet, one arm wrapped around his waist. “Derek, we have to go. The alphas are on their way back.”

Derek got up, staggering to the other side of Isaac and helped Peter get Isaac out of the room. “After we get out, take Isaac to Deaton. I have to go take of some business.”

“You mean make sure Stiles is still alive?”

Derek paused, refusing to make eye contact with Peter, “Yeah. To make sure he’s alive.”


End file.
